We Will Be Magnificent
by ShannonLee26
Summary: Kassia is just your average girl in the 1940s. She's sixteen and worried about the war, just like everyone else. If she's just like everyone else, then why is she the one transported to Narnia just before the Golden Age? Peter/OC
1. Entering Narnia

I was nearly sixteen when everything in my life changed. Dad had sent Mum and I away from home, it was too dangerous with the war. I didn't understand why. Home was safe enough. Neither of my sisters were home. Elizabeth, or Eliza as we called her, has been married for ten years. She's fifteen years older than I am. Her children are eight, five, and three. Meredith was nineteen years older than me and she got married when I was three. I don't even remember it. Her children are twelve, nine, and five.

It was twenty four days before my birthday when my bedroom door became a red piece of fabric. I brushed it aside to see a clearing. I glanced behind me to see a tent. There were tents everywhere, in red and gold. A plethora of unusual creatures surrounded me. Most of them looked mythical, I was sure I spotted a centaur and faun. That's not even possible, so I quickly dismissed the thought.

The flap on the biggest tent opened and out walked two boys. The first was clearly older, but not more than a year older than me. The younger was maybe twelve. They were complete opposites, the eldest had blond hair, but their behavior indicated that they were close cousins or even brothers. Two girls followed, clearly related to the boys. The elder was about fourteen with hair as dark and curly as my own. The younger girl would surely grow to look like the older, for they were clearly sisters. Following the four children was a large lion.

The lion seemed to be the only one to see me and he approached within seconds.

"My dear, it's lovely to see you. I am Aslan," it said in a clearly male voice. The older of the boys, the blonde, spoke next.

"I'm Peter Pevensie." I decided to introduce myself after Peter.

"I'm Kassia. Kassia Kirke." I responded. The older girl introduced herself as Susan and her sister as Lucy. Peter was their eldest brother and Edmund their youngest. Lucy was clearly the youngest of them all at about nine.

"Is she human, Peter?" Susan asked, surprise coloring her voice.

"She is. Come with me, child." I was uncertain about what to do, so I glanced at Peter. For some reason, his affirming nod comforted me. I followed Aslan to the tent they had just exited.

"You must be wondering what is going on?" He asked me.

"Just a bit. Okay, quite a bit, actually."

"I'll let the Pevensie children explain what is happening, but we are in the middle of a war."

"But I just left a war!"

"I know, Kassia, but nothing can be done about it now. The Pevensie children, along with you, will become rulers of Narnia. Narnia is where we are. You will all become the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Of course, this is all if we survive the war. I will instruct Peter to train you to fight. We are going to battle in the morning."

After Aslan's big speech, I was a bit shocked, for obvious reasons. I was going to be a queen? And fight in a war? And what is Narnia?

"Why don't we go talk to Peter now? You can absorb everything later and I'll have the children instruct you on what's occurring later." I nodded numbly and followed Aslan to where the Pevensies still stood.

"Peter, I am asking you to teach Kassia to fight. She will be beside you every step of the battle. I want her on the horse to your left every single second of the battle."

"But she's a girl! No offense, but I don't want you getting hurt." He spoke the last part to me. I was slightly offended. Who was he to tell me whether or not I could fight?

"That's why I'm asking you to teach her." Peter agreed and I followed him to his tent. He reached in his bag and pulled out a separate pouch.

"Father Christmas came earlier, when it was still winter. He gave me this and told me I'd know who to give it to." He handed me the pouch and I opened it to find a sword and scabbard. I pulled the silver blade out with an audible noise. The silver handle was decorated with pretty leaves, each one inlaid with a tiny blue stone. It was almost the color of my dark blue eyes. I wasn't entire sure what they were, maybe sapphires.

"It is beautiful." I whispered. "Thank you, Peter." I leaned over to kiss his cheek, blushing slightly as I did so.

"You are most welcome." He responded. "Now, let's go start learning."

"Uh, Peter?" I said. He turned back. I indicated his clothing with one hand and mine with the other. I was still wearing the dress I had been wearing when I entered this strange place.

"Oh, right, sorry, Kay. I'll go find Susan and see if she has anything for you to wear."

"Peter?" I asked again. He turned back for the second time. "Why did you call me Kay?"

"It's a nickname. I figured most people would call you Kass or Kassie, so I went for a more unusual one."

"I like it. I'll let you go now." He held his hand out for me this time. I grabbed it and he pulled me up off the chair that I had sat down on. I followed him to Susan's tent, not dropping his hand.

"Hey, Su, are you in there?" Peter yelled to his sister. "Kassia needs clothing." The brunette came out, a small smile on her face.

"You will want to ask Aslan if you need to fight. I only have dresses, sorry. You'll most likely want breeches or leggings." It took another few minutes to find Aslan and get the needed clothing, but soon Peter and I were ready to start.

It took me hours to even properly hold the sword and I still wasn't very good. They decided to teach me how to use a dagger as well, just in case. By about one o'clock, I was deemed good enough to fight by the generals. I went to the tent that I was to stay in and put on the nightgown Susan gave me. She was over a year younger than me, but I was small for my age. I actually wouldn't be growing any taller. I slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

It was Peter that awoke me. He had unshed tears in his eyes.

"A dryad just gave us a message from Susan and Lucy. Aslan's dead. I'm going to have to lead the army." I wrapped my arm around his waist as we cried. I'd only known Aslan for a short time, but I had the feeling that nobody knew him too well. He was just one of those impressionable people who you will never forget.

"Well, Peter, we'd best get up. We have quite a bit to do today." I said a short time later. He nodded and we separated. After quickly dressing, we met outside to discuss our strategy. Susan and Lucy were still missing, but safe.

It was almost two in the afternoon when we rode to the battle site. I was to Peter's left, as per Aslan's instructions. With a cheer of, 'For Narnia! And for Aslan!' Peter and I rode off toward the oncoming army. The battle was gruesome and both sides lost many. Peter and I were on foot, having lost our horses, or, in Peter's case, unicorn.

We watched as Edmund fell, a silent scream on both of our lips. Without him, we would have lost. He broke the witch's wand. Peter took on the witch and I fought anyone who tried to interfere. There weren't many. I was paying attention as Lucy and Susan arrived with reinforcements from the witch's castle. I went to help Peter when the witch had him down on the ground, but Aslan got there first. I didn't understand how he was alive, not until Susan explained it later.

We ran to find Edmund, only to see the dwarf over him with a weapon. Peter grasped my hand for comfort, for both of us, as Susan took aim. She killed the dwarf with a single shot, saving Edmund. We raced over there and Lucy quickly healed him with her cordial. I stayed away as the family was reunited, only to be dragged back in by Lucy.

I was sandwiched in between Lucy and Peter as we celebrated both our win and the fact that Edmund was still alive. With a sudden realization, Lucy ran off to save all of the injured people on our side. She even healed some of them on the other side, which would make them feel indebted to her.

"I'm not going to be like her," Peter whispered in my ear. "Will you stop me if I become a tyrant?"

"Yes, Peter, I'll stop you. I won't let you become like her."


	2. Cair Paravel

The trek back to Cair Paravel took a few days. We weren't in as much of a hurry as the children were when they came, so we took our time and explored our future country a bit.

By the time we got back, there were rooms for us. It took a few days to get the palace clean, but they managed it. The coronation is in the morning, so I really need sleep. Unfortunately, I was unable to sleep, so I decided to go for a walk.

I wandered to the throne room, but it wasn't empty. Peter was sitting on his throne, staring absently at the ground. It wasn't until I was standing right next to him that he glanced up.

"I couldn't sleep," I said to explain my presence.

"I couldn't either," Peter said. "Since the battle, every single night, I've either stayed awake or I've had nightmares. All the blood..." I gestured for him to scoot over and he looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed and sat on his lap, so that I was halfway facing him.

"I have too, Peter. It's a normal response to something that traumatic. If you weren't, I'd be worried. You'll get past it."

"What if I don't, Kay? The High King can't be weak."

"He isn't weak. I look at you and I see a man who loves his country and humanity a lot, a man who doesn't believe in unnecessary death. To me, that's a good king, a strong king. You are anything but weak, Peter." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a reassuring hug.

"You know, Kay, you somehow managed to make me feel better."

"Good, that's my job." I smiled at him. We talked for a while longer, me still sitting on top of him, before I finally succumbed to my slowly closing eyes.

"Good night, Kassia." Peter whispered, as if I was asleep. I wasn't, but I was too tired to do anything about it. He tensed, as if to stand, but I just snuggled in closer to him. I felt him sigh, before he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. He soon succumbed to sleep as well.

"Mr. Tumnus!" I heard Lucy yell. "Have you seen Peter or Kassia? We can't find either of them!"

"Sorry, Lu, but I have not! Susan! Have you seen them?" He yelled in response.

"No! They can't have gone far, though! Ed!"

"Susan! I haven't seen them either. I'll check over here." I left my eyes closed; I was warm, if slightly uncomfortable.

"Kassia!" I heard the whisper close to my ear. "Peter! You must wake up before Susan gets in here. She'll never stop teasing you. Neither will Ed." I slowly opened my eyes, it was Lucy. I was still on Peter's lap. He had just woken as well. I jumped off his lap and cupped my hands around my mouth.

"Susan! Edmund! Mr. Tumnus! We are in the throne room. Call off the manhunt!" Susan rushed in there and pulled me out, instructing Peter to prepare for the ceremony that was to occur in four hours. She dragged me to her bedroom, where three pretty dresses were laid on her bed.

My hair was brushed until it shone and the waves hung perfectly. Susan added a light amount of lip rogue and nothing else. I was instructed to dress while she did Lucy's. My dress was beautiful. The dark blue color was almost the color of my eyes. I slipped it on, needing a maid's help for the obnoxious corset. A gold cloak was added and I was declared finished. Lucy and Susan looked just as incredible as I did, in other shades of blue.

We headed out into the castle, only to find Edmund and Peter waiting for us. We entered into the throne room, glancing at the six thrones. I was curious as to why there were six. We stood in front of the thrones we had previously been told were ours. Peter was in one of the front middle ones, the one to the left. I was in the other middle throne, with Susan to my right with the empty one and Lucy with Edmund on the other side.

"From the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Aslan said as Mr. Tumnus gave her a tiara that looked as if it was made from silver vines.

"From the Western Wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just." Edmund's crown was silver, like Lucy's.

"From the radiant Southern sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle." Susan's looked as if it was made of silver flowers.

"From the loyal hearts of the Narnians, I give you Queen Kassia, the Glorious." My crown was gold and made of leaves. It also had the blue stones, matching my sword.

"And from the clear Northern sky, I give you High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter's crown looked to match my own, but with red stones.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. Long Live Queen Lucy! Long Live King Edmund! Long Live Queen Susan! Long Live Queen Kassia! Long Live King Peter!" We got up and Peter escorted me to the ballroom for the celebratory ball.

"Why is my crown different from Lucy's and Susan's? And why am I in the middle?"

"All will be explained to you in due time, my child." Aslan said calmly. I was frustrated. Why would nobody give me a straight answer?

"Introducing Queen Lucy of Narnia, escorted by the faun, Mr. Tumnus." They walked through the double doors into the unknown. We would not be allowed to explore the castle until tomorrow. We hadn't had time yet. There would be no organized tour, unless we had questions. They were just going to let us explore.

"Introducing King Edmund of Narnia, escorting Queen Susan, also of Narnia." Edmund and Susan also walked through the doors.

"Introducing, their Royal Majesties, High King Peter and High Queen Kassia." I looked at Peter to see him looking back at me. I wasn't aware that I was High Queen. Based on the look on Peter's face, I would assume that he didn't know either. It must be because I'm older than Susan. We entered through those doors, and into the unknown.

It turns out the unknown was beautiful. The ballroom had thrones, just as the throne room did. We didn't want to sit in them, though, so we sat at the head table. Peter and I were in the middle, with the extra seat on the end by Susan. We were having fun at the feast, until Edmund decided to stand.

"As my sisters and I are younger than my brother and Queen Kassia, we have decided to opt out of the first dance, leaving it to them. Have fun." Peter and I glared at Edmund. Nonetheless, Peter held out his hand and I grasped it. He led me to the dance floor and we began to dance. All too soon, it was over and we remained on the dance floor. I danced with many men, but not as often as I did with Peter.

The night was soon over and, before I knew it, Peter and I were walking back to our rooms. For some odd reason, Peter and I had bedrooms on an entirely different floor from everybody else. I imagine it's because we are High King and Queen. We are on the top floor, with the other three below us. There are a few extra floors and the servants and guests stay in a separate wing of the castle.

"Night, Pete." I said as I kissed his soft cheek.

"Night, Kassia." He said as he kissed my own. "Will you meet me in my study after breakfast?" I nodded. We all had separate studies on the ground floor. This separated our living quarters from all guests and allowed us privacy. These were one of the few rooms that we knew where they were.

"It will have to be quick. We are going exploring at seven. And after dinner, we are exploring the city itself until suppertime." He nodded in response and we parted.

My lady's maid (Lilliana or Lily, as she asked me to call her) awoke me at five o'clock. It was early, but I assumed I would have to accustom myself to it. She quickly drew me a bath in order to help me prepare for the day.

I exited the bath to find her standing with a dressing gown and a hair brush. She quickly brushed my hair, braiding the front back and leaving the remainder down. No face paints were added and she helped me into both my corset and my medium purple dress.

After getting lost a few times, I managed to find Edmund, who was equally lost. We soon found a servant to guide us to the dining hall. We would have eaten in the kitchens, but many guests were still here from the coronation. Peter sat at the head of the table. I was to his right, as always. Susan was to his left. Edmund sat next to me and Lucy next to Susan. Everyone in the room kept giving Peter and I suspicious looks and I was curious as to why. I ignored them and continued to eat my breakfast.

Peter and I traveled down the hall to his study as soon as we were finished. This prompted more suspicious looks, although he worded it innocently enough.

"Queen Kassia, may I speak to you in my study?" This led to funny looks from his siblings, he'd never called me queen before. I was positive that they knew what was going on; they were giving us suspicious looks as well.

"Of course, my lord." I said with a slight smile. This whole propriety thing could be fun. He offered me his elbow and I accepted. The walk to his study was silent; we couldn't talk about anything important out in the open.

"Something is going on," Peter said.

"I agree. There's something that no one will tell us."

"I believe that my siblings know as well as the servants and Aslan. I think even some of the nobles know."

"Shall I research it in the library? I can bring the books back to my study so no one knows?" I suggested.

"Excellent idea. Tell me if you find _anything_." I nodded and stood to go do just that.

"Kay?" His voice stopped me. I turned to find him advancing toward me. His lips met mine and I melted. That was certainly unexpected. I enjoyed it though. I took my fingers out of his hair as he pulled away.

"We should wait to tell them." We said simultaneously.

"I don't want to risk anything, by telling them." Peter said. "It could hurt our relationships with my siblings and our country." I agreed.

"Also, they aren't telling us anything, so why should we tell them?" I asked.

"Does this mean we are officially courting?" He asked. I nodded, kissing him lightly before I left to return to my own study.

It took me three days to find the prophecy, but I finally found it.

_Beautiful, wise, never to hide_

_She will be the High King's bride._

_Through battle and law,_

_She'll support them all._

_She'll sit at his right hand,_

_The one from another land._

_She's late to the game,_

_But never to blame._

_She'll come and go as does he_

_Always ready to return with glee_

_The others view her as a sister_

_All of Narnia will miss her._

"Peter!" I yelled, running into his study that was conveniently next to mine. "I found it! It was bookmarked, by Susan."

"How do you know that's it?" he asked after he read it.

"The bookmark had her name on it. It said, "Property of Queen Susan." He laughed at his sister and pulled me into his arms.

"Return the book, Kay. We don't want them to get suspicious."

"What's the battle plan?"

"We don't tell them about our relationship. We either wait a while, until we can't hide it any longer, or until they tell us about the prophecy. I can't believe they worried us for nothing!" He yelled. Luckily, no one was around and they could not hear him. I kissed him again, gently.

"Shall we go for a ride around our woods tomorrow, Pete?" I asked, wanting some alone time.

"I'd love to. We shouldn't be too busy tomorrow."


	3. Telling Everyone

I was sitting in Peter's arms in my closet when I heard the voice. There was a secret door in both of our closets that led to the others. We discovered it two and a half years ago, a few months after we began courting.

"I'm sorry, Susan, but I haven't seen either of them." That was Lily, my personal maid. Lily and I are rather good friends and she calls me Kassia or Kassie. All of the servants were asked to call us by our names; we are rather laid back rulers. Lily was one of the few to know of my relationship with Peter.

"I've looked everywhere! I'll check Peter's chambers next. Thanks, Lily." Susan left. Lily ran to the closet door.

"Go! To Peter's personal study! Both of you!" We ran through the door and into Peter's bedroom. The door to his closet was flung open and we sprinted into his personal study. We had just sat down when we heard Evander, Peter's personal servant, talking to her.

"Evander! Have you seen Peter or Kassia?"

"They're in his study."

"I looked there!"

"The personal study, your highness." Evander has issues calling us by our names. He always has.

"Oh. Thank you!" Susan rushed to the door, as fast as she considered proper. I never really cared about propriety to be honest. I spend a good portion of my time alone with Peter, which I shouldn't even be doing at all.

"There you are! I've looked all over for you!"

"What's so urgent, Su?" Peter asked, exasperation tinting his voice.

"Aslan is here." She said. "Go get changed and meet me down in the throne room in twenty minutes." We were still in our informal dress, so I quickly dashed to my closet, using the door this time. This was so I could avoid Susan's suspicions. I quickly changed to a gown as emerald green as my eyes. A simple (not really) gold cape was added and Lily pulled my dark hair back. She gently added my tiara and an extravagant emerald necklace.

I exited my room to find Peter, dressed as I was. His clothing was dark blue and he also had his crown on. He'd really grown a lot in the past three years. He was nineteen now, as was I. We walked down to our thrones and sat on them, facing Aslan. The lion had a smile, clearly he knew what Peter and I had been doing this morning when he arrived. He'd known of our relationship since its start, but he never told Peter's siblings.

"Aslan! It's so lovely to see you again!" Aslan told us that he would be staying for a few weeks and didn't say why. As soon as we were dismissed, Peter and I headed to the stables. We were going on our weekly ride through the forest. I was on my horse, Aida, and he was riding his usual unicorn, Gwen.

"Do you ever think about home?" I asked Peter.

"Sometimes. I miss Mom and Dad. Other than that, not really. What about you?"

"I miss my parents as well. It's been so long." He wrapped his arms around me. We had stopped for lunch as well. Every Thursday, we went for a ride and a picnic, it was just our ritual.

We sat in a comfortable silence for some time, until Peter spoke again.

"Hey, Kay?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, slightly absentmindedly.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. My eyes widened and I broke out of my trance. I looked over to him and he was holding out a beautiful gold ring. The center stone was a diamond, as is tradition, and there were two blue and two red stones on either side of it. I stared at it, mesmerized.

"Kay?" he asked again.

"Oh, sorry. Of course I'll marry you!" My grin matched Peter's as he kissed me.

"Is this why Aslan is here?" Peter nodded.

"He's going to officiate the ceremony, whenever you want it to be."

"Can we have it before he leaves again?"

"Of course." Suddenly, I started laughing.

"What is it, lovely?" He's always called me lovely, but only when we are alone.

"We have to tell Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. And we're getting married!" he laughed too, although I'm not sure why either of us were laughing.

"Instead of telling them, can we wait until they get the invitation?" Peter agreed to my suggestion and the wedding planning begun.

~X~

"Dearest Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia," Susan read aloud at breakfast a week later.

"_You are invited_

_To the Royal Wedding_

_Of their Majesties,_

_High King Peter and High Queen Kassia_

_Of Narnia._

_It will take place on the second of February_

_At Cair Paravel._

_Susan's presence is requested as Maid of Honor._

_Lucy's as a bridesmaid._

_Edmund's as the best man._

_We love you, please don't kill us._

_Peter and Kassia." _

Once Susan finished reading the note we added to the end, she looked up with a glare.

"You're getting _married?"_ she yelled.

"That's what the invitation said." Edmund replied.

"Who knows?" Susan growled out. I'm beginning to doubt that Susan is really the Gentle Queen.

"Aslan, Evander, and Lily."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucy asked, a mixture of joy and sadness on her face.

"Why didn't you tell us about the prophecy?" the trio winced.

"You know?"

"We've known for three years," I responded.

"And how long have you been together?" Susan growled again. I really believe she has anger issues.

"Three years." I whispered.

"How long?"

"Three years." Peter interrupted, his voice booming slightly.

"How did we not know until five days before the wedding?"

"Well, we've been engaged for three days. And there's a secret door that leads from my closet to his."

"You've been alone in each other's bedrooms!" Susan yelled.

"Yes, Susan. You know this."

"So, the other day when I was looking for you, you were together."

"Yes, we ran from my closet to Peter's and into his personal study as quickly as we could. Didn't you notice we were slightly out of breath?"

"I'm still mad, Kassie."

"I know."

"But I would love to be your maid of honor!" I laughed as she dragged me to the seamstress with Lucy. I'd already selected their gowns, they just needed to get them. The seamstress already had both of their measurements. Susan's was a gorgeous red. It even had rubies on the sleeves. Lucy's dress was an ice blue with sapphires. My own dress was the traditional white, with pearls adorning the collar. They were all really pretty.

~X~

Peter and I were getting married tomorrow and Susan locked our closet doors. She didn't want to risk anything, her own words, not mine. I don't think they were mad at us anymore. At least, I hope not.

It was four when the so-called Gentle Queen awoke me. I quickly bathed and Lily helped me into my corset. My hair was gently curled and pinned back with pearl clips. Susan helped me into my dress before Lily helped her and Lucy into theirs. We all looked magnificent.

Edmund escorted me down to the formal occasion room. I really think it's just for weddings, as we've never used it before.

"Are you ready, Kassie?" He asked me.

"I was ready three years ago, Ed." I replied. He smiled and opened the doors. I entered and I saw him. It took all of my restraint not to run down the aisle to Peter. I really loved him and he was looking at me like I'd always dreamed someone would.

"Queen Kassia, do you take King Peter to be your king, your protector, your husband, from now on?" Aslan asked.

"I do."

"King Peter, do you accept Queen Kassia as your queen, your protector, and your wife, from now on?"

"I do."

"Kassia, slide the ring on Peter's finger while saying 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Peter, slide the ring on Kassia's finger while saying 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you forever bonded, in this life and every other, from now until death and beyond. You may kiss your bride." Peter gently kissed my lips.

"I now present, for the first time, High King Peter and High Queen Kassia, as man and wife."

Peter and I left the room to cheers and headed to the ballroom.

The reception was a blur of hugs, surprise about our marriage, food, and dancing. Before I knew it, it was time to head to bed, and I think it's obvious what I mean by that. Peter and I were going to both stay in his room, although mine would stay as it was.

"I apologize, but we must be going. I'd like to thank all of you for coming and you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." With that, Peter escorted me from the ballroom to our bedroom and the rest of our lives.


	4. After the Wedding

Peter and I had just stumbled down to the dining hall when Edmund caught up to us.

"Rough night?" He asked. "You both look hung over."

"No. Just very little sleep, Ed." Edmund smirked. I punched his arm.

"Appropriate thoughts, Edmund." I growled.

"Make me, sister." I smiled slightly. I enjoyed being called that. My siblings were so much older than me that I rarely saw them. They were both married by the time I was six.

"I'm hungry." I complained.

"Use too much energy last night?" Edmund asked; another smirk on his face.

"ED!" Peter yelled. I held out my hand, indicating for my new husband to be quiet.

"Just because you aren't getting any doesn't mean you should patronize the rest of us because we are." I said, with a smirk on my own face. Peter grinned. Edmund gasped at my retort, but he did not have one of his own. I grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him to the kitchen without another word. Edmund followed, still dumbfounded.

Susan and Lucy rushed to me and kissed both my cheeks and Peter's. I laughed and kissed back.

"I'm so glad you are officially my sister."

"Does this mean you are over the fact that we didn't tell you?"

"I'm upset still, but I understand that you were also upset that we hid the prophecy from you. Truce?"

"Truce." I smiled as Susan and I hugged one more time.

"So, how was the wedding night?" Susan asked wryly.

"Su, we are not having this conversation. Maybe someday, when and if you ever get married, I'll be there to help you prepare and all, but not now. And certainly, not in front of Lucy and your brothers." Peter laughed. "It's not funny, Peter." I glared at him. He backed away, hands in the air.

"I'm starving." Ed yelled.

"When are you not, Edmund?" He laughed and we headed to the dining hall. Soon, we were finished with our usual hearty breakfast and I grabbed Peter's hand.

"I'm off to the Reception Room. Come, Pete." I said. Susan stood up, indignant.

"Absolutely not."

"Excuse me?" I said in reply. Susan and I don't often fight, but when we do its explosive. I was the High Queen of Narnia and she shouldn't be bossing me around.

"You refused a honeymoon, Kassie. Edmund and I argued with you for days before we gave up. Now, you may not be going anywhere, but you will _not_ be working."

"We have duties!" Peter argued.

"And Edmund, Lucy, and I can cover them for a week or two. If I had my way, you would be gone on a two month honeymoon, brother."

"We can't just ignore our work, Su, that's why we didn't leave."

"I don't care, Peter. We can handle it for a short while. Even the High King and Queen deserve time off." Peter reached his callused hands out for me. I grabbed it and we stood.

"Not happening." Susan said, intercepting our path. "You will head back to your chambers and spend the day in bed, as most newly married couples should."

"Susan!" I yelled. "There are servants around! Don't speak of such things!" she rolled her eyes.

"Please, like they don't already know. You are glowing, both of you are. It's obvious."

"We are not having this conversation." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Do as I told you and we won't be. I don't want to see you until breakfast tomorrow. I will have lunch and dinner delivered to your bedchambers. Well, actually, placed outside the door."

"And what will you do if we don't?"

"I'll throw a ball. You will both be forced to attend, as it would be improper for you not to." I scowled.

"Fine." Susan refused to just let us go; she actually escorted us up to our bedchambers.

As soon as the door was closed, Peter kissed me.

"Might as well take advantage of our imprisonment," Peter said with a smirk.

~X~

"Morning, lovely," Peter said once I was awake in the morning. It was eight, much longer than either of us was usually in bed.

"Can we freak them out, Peter?" I asked a mischievous smirk on my face.

"What did you have in mind?" I told him and he smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, someone knocked on the door.

"Peter? Kassia? Are you alright? You didn't show up at breakfast." It was Susan and she was alone. Perfect. I wrapped the silk sheet tighter around myself and went to answer the door. Peter followed with his hand on my waist. He stood behind me as I answered it. I unlocked the door and he put his nose on my neck, inhaling deeply. I closed my eyes for a second, suddenly dazed.

"Peter! Stop! Susan will hear us!" I whispered, loud enough for her to hear. He chuckled.

"I don't want to, lovely," he replied. I opened the door.

"Hello," I said, my voice cracking as Peter started to kiss my neck. "Peter! Get off of me!"

"Do you really want me to?"

"No. Sorry, Susan. We've been busy."

"I can see that," she commented dryly. "And I'm kind of disgusted."

"You sent us up here," I defended. "Anyway, we'll be down in an hour."

"Two hours," Peter interrupted, his breath tickling my throat, causing me to cover my mouth to hide my involuntary gasp.

"Three," I decided, shutting the door in Susan's face and laughing as Peter pressed me up against it, causing me to gasp sharply.

"This was a terrible idea," he growled.

"Susan's reaction was priceless though."

"Yes, but now I want you too badly to go downstairs."

"We _could_ just spend the day in bed again. Nobody would blame us."

Edmund came up four hours later and we didn't even answer the door.

~X~

The next morning, Peter and I got up earlier than anyone else. It was half after five o'clock when we stumbled downstairs, bathed and dressed; every hair perfect. That doesn't mean we weren't tired, we certainly were. While waiting for the cooks to prepare breakfast and the other Pevensies to come down, Peter's head slumped to the table from exhaustion. My own head fell to his shoulder. His arm wrapped around my waist to help me support myself.

"Seriously?" Edmund yelled as he came in. "What the hell is wrong with you two? I know we were mad you didn't tell us, but this is too much! We don't want to see this every day."

"So leave." I growled.

"Sleep deprivation doesn't suit you, dear sister."

"Be quiet. Get me food, I need sugar." He didn't move.

"If you don't, I'll start kissing Peter." I growled. Edmund ran out so fast I barely registered it.

He returned a few minutes later with two trays. One had three goblets of juice, three bowls of oatmeal, a platter of bacon and ham, and several pieces of toast. The other had pancakes, syrup, sausage, and a few goblets of milk. As soon as it was placed in front of me, I started shoveling it in my mouth.

"Why are you so tired?" Edmund asked.

"You really want to know?"

"No, I already know. What I meant was how much sleep have you had?" I glanced at Peter.

"What time was it? About four fifty?"

"I'd say." Peter replied.

"How long have you two been down here?"

"About a half hour."

"So you got forty-five minutes of sleep?"

"Approximately." Edmund rolled his eyes.

"You two are ridiculous."

"We are not having this conversation anymore, Edmund." Peter said. I was glad; it was starting to get awkward. "Kay, after breakfast, would you like to go for a ride?"

"I see you are taking this work banishment seriously," I commented. "But I would love to."

We left before Susan and Lucy got back downstairs. I saddled Aida and he saddled Gwen. We took off into the woods, to roughly the same place that he proposed. Peter helped me off my horse like the chivalrous husband and king he was.

I just sat between his legs, his arms around me for a few hours, just chatting idly.

"I love you, you know," I whispered. "I really love you." He smiled, lighting up his entire face. I ran my fingers through his lengthened hair. It had been a while since he'd had it cut. I loved it though, so I didn't care.

"Trust me, I know. And I love you too. More than you could ever know."

"Well, trust _me_, Pete. I know." All of a sudden, his smile dropped.

"What happens when we go back, Kay?"

"I'm not sure, Pete. I'm not even sure we _will_ go back."

"I don't want to lose you," he added, his voice cracking slightly.

"I'll find you, Peter. No matter what, we'll be together always." He hugged me tightly, almost cutting off my air, but I didn't care. His arms were comforting to me. "Where are you staying, Peter? For if we go back? I'll write it down and keep it with me always."

"Professor Digory Kirke's house, in the country. I don't know the exact location."

"I do," I said with a smirk. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"That's my house."

"What? How did we not see you?"

"Mom and I were sent away to grandma's house when the bombing started. We've been there for a few months. I wasn't aware that Dad had taken in any children."

"Just a few days ago. We are staying until it's over. Or we go to school the next fall."

"That's a year!"

"I know." We were interrupted as we heard a horn blow.

"Susan!" I yelled as we rushed to hop on our horses.

She turned out to be okay. An assassin from an unknown place snuck in, looking for Peter or me. She found him in our room when she went to look for us before she went to breakfast.


	5. Back Home Again

We put on our riding gear and I sighed at my husband.

"Peter, I swear to it all, won't you ever shave that beard of yours?" He smiled.

"I will, darling. As soon as we return to the castle, if it pleases you." I smiled back, hugging him around the waist.

"I love you," I murmured into his hair. We let go for a minute to strap Rhindon, his sword, and Raleigh, mine, to our waists.

"I love you too, my love." I laughed at his double use of the word love. I grabbed his hand, as I have done many times a day for almost fifteen years and we ran down to the stables. We ran that joyful, cheery run that only seems to happen when you are in love with the person you are running with.

Edmund was being cocky, as was normal. He was saying something about how the girls should stay at the castle. I just slapped the back of his head and got on Aida. She was getting old, they all were.

We took off into the forest and toward Lantern Waste. I hadn't been there in many years; few people live in that area. Suddenly, Lucy ran off. We hadn't even seen the White Stag yet. We followed, ever protective of the twenty-six year old.

"Lucy!"

"Lu!"

"Why are you always running off?" I said, slight exasperation in my voice. Peter chuckled at my tone. Without warning, she stopped, staring at the lamppost.

"What is it, Lu?" Peter asked, speaking for the first time since Lucy ran off.

"It's like a dream," she said dazedly.

"Or a dream of a dream," Susan added wryly. I love my family, I really do. And I really consider them family. Lucy ran off again, into a patch of trees. We all followed, unprepared for what occurred next.

"Spare Oom! The War Drobe!" Lucy yelled.

As I entered the so-called War Drobe, I was separated from my family. My hand actually ripped off of Peter's arm. I ended in a place I hadn't seen in almost fifteen years, but I recognized instantly. I was in the hallway outside my bedroom at Grandmum's house and my mother was calling for me.

"Kassia, girl, wherever are you?"

"Up here, Ma." I said. She came stomping up the stairs towards me.

"Why on earth are you wearing a tiara, my daughter?" She looked closer at it. "It's Narnian, isn't it? You were in Narnia." The second part wasn't a question.

"Yes," I burst into tears, clinging to my mother's sweater.

"How long were you there, my darling?" Mum has always been this way with nicknames. She uses one on basically every sentence.

"Fifteen years," I whispered.

"Dear heavens, child! Whatever happened to you there? Actually, we'll go visit your father in the morning. Get some rest." I ran my fingers through my hair, stressed at the loss of everything I'd known in the past several years. My rings glinted in the lamplight, attracting my mother's attention.

"You were married? To whom? A Narnian?"

"No, a Son of Adam. From our world."

"Are you saying the prophecy of the White Witch's end finally came true?" I nodded. "That would make you the High King's Bride, am I correct?" I nodded again. "How long?"

"We've been together for fifteen years and married for twelve."

"Rest, daughter. We'll leave early in the morning."

I headed to bed, but couldn't sleep. My sleeping pants were too constricting and my nightgowns far too revealing. What was wrong with modern clothing?

When I finally slept, it was restless. My bed was too soft and Peter's comforting presence was absent.

"Sweetheart, you don't look well." My usual sleep deprived headache was coming on.

"I didn't sleep. I miss my husband." Tears rolled down my cheeks and I wiped at them angrily. "I trust Aslan, Mum, I really do. It's just so hard."

"You'll see him again, Kassia. If you'd like, we can postpone the trip to your father's."

"No. Please," I begged. She agreed and we drove there quietly.

"You can tell," she commented as we arrived. "It's in your voice, the way you carry yourself, it's even in your eyes. There's a wisdom and sadness that shows in your eyes. You are too young."

"Mum, I'm really thirty-one years old." We walked around to the garden to see four teens playing cricket.

"Peter!" I yelled as I ran into my husband's arms.

"Oh, Kay, how I've missed you," he mumbled into my hair. After waiting a few minutes to give us some privacy, I felt small, but familiar hands on my waist.

"Hello, Lu. I've missed you as well." Edmund's voice interrupted our reunion.

"Hey, Lucy, share the sister-in-law." I greeted Susan and Edmund before turning back to the bewildered faces of my parents.

"Hello, Da." I kissed his cheek before returning to Peter's arms.

"Mum, this is Peter Pevensie, my husband."

"She's married?" My father asked. "To the High King of Narnia?"

"Of course. How else could I be High Queen?"

"Kassie, you were queen first."

"Oh, I forgot. Anyway, Mum, this is Susan, Peter's oldest sister. Lucy and Edmund are the younger Pevensie children."

"Kassia, you and Peter both look exhausted. Why don't you go up and get some rest. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy can explain it to us."

"We'll sleep later."

"No, actually, you won't. Your sisters are coming for dinner."

"Both Liza and Merry?"

"And their children and husbands." I nodded and we went upstairs. I put my hand on my head.

"Oh, no," Edmund said as he noticed.

"What is it?" Mum asked him.

"Kassia's getting sick."

"How do you know that?"

"She has a headache. When she and Peter are separate and worried about the other, Kassie doesn't sleep. She gets major headaches, turns pale, and sometimes even starts coughing. She's been constricted to her bed many times."

"Yes, until the time I got a letter in Archenland. I was so worried. I had been gone for a few weeks when I got it. They were all super worried about her. Lucy wrote and told me that Kay was coughing, pale, freezing cold, and unable to leave our bed. Hurrying home almost cost us our treaty!"

"I wrote and apology letter to King Lune and he agreed that I couldn't help that I was ill. And after that you always took me with you so it didn't matter." I retorted.

"Sleep, now, Kay." Peter ordered.

"Shut up, Pete. You can't order me around anymore."

"As High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, and Lord of Cair Paravel, I order you to sleep."

"As High Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, and Lady of Cair Paravel, I order you to accompany me." He didn't let go of me as we said farewell to my parents and we headed up to my old room, where we would get a few hours of sleep.

I turned down the covers and Peter and I got into bed. He wrapped his arms around me as usual. His familiar presence lulled me off to sleep.

~X~

"Kassia, darling, your sisters are here." Mum's voice awoke us.

"Already? And you didn't wake us?"

"No, but the other Pevensie children aren't down there yet either. Just brush your hair and change your clothes. You too, Peter, dear."

"Okay, Mum. We'll be down in a minute."

"Now, Kassia, I don't care if you and Peter both change in here, but don't let your sisters find out. Or your father." With another nod, she left us to our own devices. Peter and I quickly changed and headed downstairs to the parlor.

Eliza's eyebrows rose as she took in my arm, linked with Peter's.

"Looks like my little sister has found herself a suitor," she said wryly. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Liza, this is Peter Pevensie. Peter, these are my sisters, Meredith and Elizabeth." Merry and Liza hugged me. I was careful of Liza's enlarged stomach.

"Nice to meet you, Peter," Meredith greeted. Elizabeth agreed.

"You as well, my ladies," he said with a bow. They giggled.

"What manners he has," Eliza smiled.

"I don't know where Eliza's husband is. Or her children." She sighed.

"Matthew has the children in the backyard."

"Patricia is eight, Anya is five, and Richard is three." I told him. "That's Merry's husband William. Her son, Charles, is eleven, Nicholas is nine, and Grace is five." Susan, Lucy, and Edmund came down the stairs toward us. Introductions were quickly made and it was soon time to eat. Betty placed a platter of ham in front of me. The five of us turned up our noses slightly.

"What's wrong?" Mum asked.

"The meat. I haven't had meat in years." Her eyes widened in understanding.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot." My sisters' eyes narrowed in suspicion. I really hope they don't catch on to what we have done. Ivy took the ham and moved it down to the other end of the table. She placed all of the vegetables and fruits in front of us. The Pevensie side of the table, me included, ate in silence. Any of our usual table conversations would be inappropriate and confuse our guests.

"So, Kassie, why are you so different? I saw you two months ago." Eliza said after a good deal of time.

"I'm unsure as to what you are talking about."

"That's just it! You talk so…regally. And you are, quite literally, attached to Peter's hip. You act as if you are used to your order's being obeyed. And the meat thing, you've always eaten meat! You act so much older and there's even wisdom in your eyes that wasn't there before. You've changed, Kass. The Pevensie family has been here for only a few days. I don't understand how you are so close to them!"

"Fine, if it bothers you so much, I'll eat meat!" Betty brought me a piece of ham and I placed it in my mouth. I had just begun to chew when I was suddenly overcome with nausea at the thought of possibly eating a talking animal. I rushed to the bathroom and vomited.

"I'll care for her!" I heard an irritated voice behind me and then felt gentle fingers on my hair. I turned around to see Peter. A glance in the doorway revealed Edmund, Susan, and Lucy. They all wrapped their arms around me in a large group hug.

"Thank you, dears." I said, using a term of affection that had been used many times.

"We'll always be here for you, Kassia."

"And I for you." I added.

"Elizabeth Rebecca Marsh! Go apologize to your sister right now!" Mom's voice yelled. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"May I speak to my sister?" she asked. Peter looked at me for affirmation. I nodded and they left, all of them planting one last kiss on my forehead.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Kass. I apologize." I smiled at her and held out my arms. She hugged me back.

"Can you at least try to explain it to me?" I nodded.

"I forgive you. It's just still a sore subject. I'll try my hardest. The only thing is that you may not believe me."

"I'll believe you." She was still scrutinizing me. "Does it have anything to do with the Pevensie family?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Two girls, two boys. Regal speaking, very attached to them." She said all of the clues. "You were in Narnia." My eyes widened.

"How do you know about Narnia?"

"I went there myself, when I was a little younger than you. The White Witch had just come into power and caused it to be always winter, never Christmas."

"What did you do there?"

"I was the seer, Kassie. I wrote the prophecies."

"Does that mean that you know who I am?"

"Now I do. You are the High King's bride, aren't you?"

"Yes. Does Merry know?"

"No. Meredith was too old to go to Narnia. Can you tell me about your time there? I miss it." I explained everything to her, every bit of our fifteen years.

Before long, we had all gone to bed. My sisters were staying. Peter was allowed to stay in my room, as long as Meredith, Matthew, William, or one of the children didn't find us. Also, Mrs. Macready, Betty, Margaret, or Ivy.

When Meredith came to wake me in the morning, she found all five of us asleep in my bed, homesick and sad. At one point or another, all of the children had crawled in bed with Peter and me. We looked so peaceful that she left, leaving us asleep.


	6. The Return of Helen and John

Peter and I walked into breakfast one morning to be handed a letter by Edmund, who had a grave look on his face. I read over his shoulder unashamedly. After fifteen years of marriage, I'd done this many times. It had been about two months since we left Narnia and we were to return to school soon.

_My darling children,_

_I've missed you all these past months. I write bearing good news. Your father is home. He was injured in combat and has returned home to us. The London Blitz-Bombing should end soon and I'd like to have us all home again._

_We will come to you, my dears. I'd like to see for myself where my children have been for the past several months. I've already spoken to Professor Kirke and his wife and they have graciously accepted us all into their home for a few days._

_We will arrive on Friday and return home on Tuesday. I hear that the Professor has a daughter about your age, Peter. And I also hear that you two are rather close. I'd like to meet her. I'd assume she's a lovely girl. I hope all of you have had a marvelous time._

_We will stay home for the few weeks until you return to school. If the Kirke girl is to attend the same school as you, she may join us for the last week. It would be much easier to have her be sent off from Finchley._

_I'll see you soon, loves._

_-Mum (and Dad)_

I glanced at the Pevensie children and they all looked grim.

"What's wrong?"

"We still speak like the royalty we are," Susan replied.

"And I don't want to go to school!" Edmund added.

"I'll miss Aunt Polly and Uncle Digory!" Lucy said. They'd told them to call them that a long time ago.

"And I'll miss_ you_, my love," Peter, ever the charmer, concluded.

"I'll write you letters, all of you. You need to go back to your family."

"You _are_ our family, Kassie!" I smiled and hugged Lucy.

"Thanks, Lu. Besides, they aren't arriving 'til the morning."

"Yes, children, but there is much to be done before then." Mum had just entered the room. "Kassia, darling, you must clean your bedroom and get all of Peter's stuff out of it. That will look suspicious. I want everything cleaned and perfect."

"Everything?" Edmund groaned. Mum nodded and Peter and I set off to my bedroom to clean it.

"Hey, Kay?" Peter asked.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering..."

"By Aslan, Pete, just spit it out."

"I know that we know we are married and that some of our family does, but..." I sat down on my bed, dragging him with me.

"You are worried about how others might feel."

"Yes."

"I worry too. Until England feels we are married, we can't sleep in peace. And forget making love. If I were to fall with child, it would be scandalous."

"You always know exactly how I feel."

"We can't marry just yet. I want to, more than anything, and my parents would give their blessings, but yours most likely would not." he put his head on my shoulder.

"It's so hard to be back here." he sighed. It was hard on all of us. It was also really stressful.

"I know. We'll get through it. And I trust that one day we'll go back." There was a knock at my door.

"Peter, your parents are here." Mum was at the door.

"They're a day early!" Peter exclaimed. We quickly changed into appropriate clothing and headed down to the parlor. I tried to unlink my arm from Peter's but he wouldn't let me.

"I want them to see you for who you really are to me," he explained.

"I love you, Peter."

"I love you too, Kay." I didn't verbally respond, I just tightened my grip on his arm. I was nervous and he knew it. I used to think that nothing, other than harm to my family scared me. This showed another way I'd changed since our return from Narnia.

"Mum! Dad!" All of the Pevensie children embraced their parents. Peter stayed behind, opting to go last. He still refused to let go of me, hugging his parents one-armed.

"It's so good to see you all!" Peter's mum said to her children.

"Mum, Dad, this is Aunt Polly, Uncle Digory, and their youngest child, Kassia." I was slightly nervous, twisting my rings on the chain around my neck. Peter noticed and unhooked our arms, holding my hand instead.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie."

"Please, dear, call us Helen and John." I looked at John. The wars effects were obvious. His right arm was in a sling. It looked broken, years of seeing injuries made that much obvious. There was a look in his eyes. It was a look I'd seen many times on Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy, even on me. A few seconds later he composed himself, as if to keep his children from being alarmed at the sudden change in their father.

I watched as Helen took in the way all of her children looked and I know she noticed the changes. They were obvious in all of us, but especially Edmund. He was so different from the little twat who betrayed his family all those years ago. She then glanced at me, taking in my long dark, loosely curled hair and dark blue eyes. The look in my eyes was most likely wise and fiercely protective.

"Children, it's time for bed," Mum said, as she does every night.

"Come on, Lu," Peter said, holding his hand out to her. Helen Pevensie stood.

"We'll take her, Peter." Peter backed off, holding his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Mum, Peter and Kassie always put me to bed." Helen looked hurt. "But you can tonight. As long as they'll play my lullaby." I looked at Peter. He shrugged.

"I'm uncertain as to whether that is a good idea or not." Mum sighed at Peter's tone. It was his King voice. Helen and John looked shocked.

"Peter, _please_." she begged. One glance at his face told me he was going to give in, like the incredible brother he is. I looked at Susan and Edmund. They were willing to play as well.

"Fine, Lu, but you will go straight to bed." That was his other King voice, the one that meant his mind could only be changed by me.

"Thank you, Peter. Come on, Kassie!" she yelled as she grabbed my hands, physically pulling me there.

"My children are certainly enamored with your daughter," Helen said to Mum. I smiled, she had no idea how much.

"She loves them. Her sisters are over fifteen years older, they're like the family she never had. Come, they won't mind." The lullaby was sacred, but we did not mind them hearing it. Peter sat next to me on the piano bench, opting to let Edmund play the guitar. Susan grabbed the violin and Lucy the flute.

"They don't know how to play," John commented.

"On the contrary, they play quite well." I started the quiet melody, Peter soon joining on the beautiful harmony. Lucy was next in joining on the traditional Narnian lullaby. Edmund and Susan joined last and we played the familiar song. By the end, we were all in tears. We hadn't played in a while. I wrapped my arms around my husband's waist, forgetting his parents were in the room as he embraced me back.

"Alright, Lucy, go to bed," I said, my Queen voice coming out. The Pevensies looked shocked at my audacity for commanding their daughter.

"I don't want to, Kassie," Lucy pouted. "It isn't my bedtime yet."

"Lucy!" Peter yelled. "Go to bed. You as well, Edmund." Ed got up without protest.

"It's okay, Lucy. You can stay up a little later," John told her.

"I'd better not," she decided.

"I said you could." Peter was shaking. I put my hand on his forearm.

"If Peter and Kassia say bed, I go to bed, Dad. It's as simple as that." Peter smiled at her proudly. She hugged me.

"Night, Kassie. I love you. Night, Peter." She went around and kissed us all on the cheek.

"Night, Lu. We'll be up in a few minutes." Lucy nodded and said goodnight to the adults. Edmund and Susan followed shortly after.

"You shouldn't boss your siblings around," Helen scolded. "You are acting like parents."

"Mum, you don't understand."

"They are your siblings, not your children."

"We are more their parents than the ones who left them."

"I was fighting for our country."

"And I was trying to protect you!"

"By sending us away from our families? By forcing me to raise them?"

"You don't understand." That was the wrong thing to say to Peter. I hushed him with a gesture.

"We were there for them when you weren't. I mean no disrespect, you raised Peter and he turned out great. But who was there when Edmund was feeling abandoned and lashing out at everyone? Peter! And who helped Susan through her first menstrual cycle? I did. And Lucy when she was missing home and came crying to us? We all did. Your children are incredible and they don't all need you anymore." I had lost my temper. I rarely do, but when I do, only Peter could stop it. And he was angry himself. The children heard us yelling and came stomping down the stairs.

"Kassie!" Edmund yelled. "It's all right, sister." All of my honorary siblings wrapped their arms around us as I burst into tears.

"I'll take Kay upstairs to her room and put her to bed. Susan, will you stay in there tonight? I don't want her to be alone." Su nodded. "Can you also take Lu back to bed? Then you can read or whatever in Kay's room." Susan agreed and left to take Lucy to bed. "Ed, will you bring Lucy her water? Then you can do whatever you want, as long as it's quiet." Edmund left to the kitchens and Peter carried me upstairs.

"Your parents hate me," I complained.

"They do not, lovely," Peter said, my old nickname being used. "Just apologize in the morning." I nodded.

I had been sleeping for only a few hours when I awoke, suddenly craving hot chocolate. In Narnia, Peter and I would often sneak down the kitchens and make some. The cooks were rarely there that late, so we had to make it ourselves. Occasionally, Lucy or Susan would sneak down and get some. Edmund always slept like some kind of inanimate object.

I crept down the stairs to the kitchen and had just sat down with my hot chocolate when John Pevensie entered.

"Sorry," he muttered, his eyes bloodshot. It looked like he'd had trouble sleeping.

"Sit," I commanded. "I'll make you some hot chocolate. It's Peter's favorite when he's had trouble sleeping." I got up to do the aforementioned task.

"I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was irrational."

"It's all right, Kassia," he said quietly. "You were just protecting Peter. You really love him, don't you?" I nodded sheepishly. I sat down with his mug before speaking.

"I don't mean to be offensive, but I know that you've seen things in the war, things that haunt you. You shouldn't hide those things from your children. They can help you."

"I don't need help!"

"Well, at the very least, you could talk to me. I won't tell Peter, I promise."

"How would you understand what I've seen?"

"All of your children, every single one of them, have seen the effects of this war. It's affected them. Lucy still has nightmares on occasion. All of them do. I've comforted Peter, I've comforted Susan, even Edmund and Lucy, after these dreams. And, in turn, they've comforted me." He sighed.

"You won't tell?"

"No, but you should talk to Peter. He has more experience than I do."

"I will, Kassia, in the morning. Thank you."

"You may call me Kassie, if you like." He smiled.

"Night, Kassie."


	7. School and Weird Ruins

"I'll miss you, Kassie!" Lucy cried as tears dripped from her chin to her already-wet neck. I hugged her back, crying just as hard.

Edmund was next and that goodbye was just as tearful. Susan was after him and more tears were shed.

I looked at Peter, before running to him and embracing him tightly. I sobbed into his shoulder and felt his own tears drip into my hair. It has been nine years (to us) since we've been separated for more than a day or two. This time it would be two full weeks. He gently wiped at the tear tracks on my cheeks before unexpectedly dipping me down to the ground and kissing me passionately.

I looked up and everyone was gone, no doubt giving us privacy.

"I love you!" We said at the same time.

"I'll miss you, Peter," I whispered, hugging him tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Kay." The other Pevensies came into the room and told us it was time for them to leave.

"Bye, Kassia!" Lucy yelled. "Write me soon!" I laughed. As soon as they got home, every single one of them would find a letter from me in their bags.

"I promise I will, Lu!" I hugged Peter again and they were gone.

It was six days before I got replies from my siblings. I opened Lucy's first.

_Kassia,_

_I've missed you so much. I was so glad to find your letter in my bags when I returned home. I miss Narnia, we all do. Peter more than the rest of us. He misses you and spends most of him time pretending that he's okay when we know he's not. Mum has noticed that we've all been acting strange. Dad is different himself, but Peter told me that he talked to him. Mum does not understand how close we are, or why I act older than I should. She does not get why we listen to Peter so well or why we miss you so much. _

_I've got to go; Peter and Ed are to play chess again! It's been so long since we've seen them play. I love you!_

—_Lucy _

I was in tears by the time I finished Lucy's letter. I opened Susan's next. I'd decided to leave the boys' letters for last.

_Kassie, darling, I miss you. Peter is a wreck. To be honest, it makes me think of the time you taught Lucy how to fight with a sword. He was so angry that he yelled at the two people he's never yelled at before. You were so upset. I remember you running to your old room and locking all doors. We didn't see you for four days, not even for meals. Lucy was the only one you'd let in to see you. We didn't see Peter either. Eventually, with the help of Lily and Edmund, we locked you in your closets until you talked it out. This time, there is no closet and you aren't angry with each other. _

_We all feel so helpless, so disheveled. It's as if we are missing some essential part of our lives, you. I love you, dearest sister and I'll see you in a few weeks. _

—_Susan_

I quickly scanned the letter from Helen that I had not noticed before; she wanted me to come a week early to stop her children from moping. She asked if she should tell Susan, but she wanted to surprise Peter. I recommend telling no one, they don't keep secrets from Peter. I decided to open Edmund's letter next. It said basically what Lucy and Susan's letters said, that he misses me and hopes to see me soon.

I slowly ripped open the letter from Peter, mentally and emotionally preparing myself.

_Kay,_

_I hate being back in Finchley. England was almost bearable when I was with you, but I miss how life used to be, in Narnia. I wish I was still treated like an adult, one who knew what he was doing. Mum complains that I spend too much time brooding and not enough time with the family. It always makes her angry when I tell her that you are family and we all need you. _

_Lucy, Susan, and Edmund are behaving as usual. Mum and Dad are upset at how we've replaced them. They don't understand that we've spend fifteen years raising their children. That's longer than either of them has spent with any of them. Lucy's only eleven. Edmund was twelve when we entered Narnia. Susan's fourteen. We helped them with everything. Ed had nightmares for years after we defeated the witch. And who helped Lucy through puberty the first time? You did. And you helped Susan through dating and all of the other girl stuff that I'd rather not even mention._

_Mum walked by and she mentioned how much my handwriting has changed. After fifteen years of having to write neat, official letters, it's no wonder I've developed calligraphic penmanship. I'm just glad she didn't see Lucy's or Edmund's. _

_Only eight more days, lovely._

_Love,_

_High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia_

_Lord of Cair Paravel_

_Emperor of the Lone Islands_

I got out paper and a pencil to write my reply.

_Your majesty,_

_ If you get to use titles, so do I. I miss you too, all of you. Don't worry too much. I'll see you sooner than you think. Those eight days will pass and we'll be together soon enough, my love. I've always loved your penmanship. If she notices Lucy's or Edmunds, tell Helen that I taught you calligraphy. She'll be angry with me, but what else is new?_

_ Elizabeth is here to see me, I must go._

_ I love you, always,_

_ High Queen Kassia the Glorious of Narnia_

_ Lady of Cair Paravel_

_ Empress of the Lone Islands_

_ Wife to High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia_

_ Postscript: I have more._

I _technically_ didn't lie. Eliza was here, she just wasn't here for me. She came so Mum and Dad could watch little newborn Adeline. Addie was so adorable! She was going to come say goodbye to me, but I was busy packing. I'm leaving at eight in the morning, so I really needed to pack. As soon as I was done, I headed to bed.

"Kassia!" Susan yelled when I got off the train. I hugged her before turning to Helen.

"I said I was going to get groceries and Susan insisted on helping me," she explained.

When we got to their house, Susan went in first to give Peter my letter. I grabbed a bag of groceries and carried them inside. I didn't say anything or do anything to draw attention to myself.

"Why didn't Kassie write me a letter?" Lucy asked, sounding upset.

"Because she's standing in the kitchen," Edmund told her. Lucy and Edmund hugged me and all of the Pevensies left Peter alone with me. Within seconds I was in his arms, his lips on mine.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I always miss you when we are apart," I responded.

~X~

Two weeks later, we were heading to boarding school and everything was good for a while. The schools were connected, but we weren't allowed to associate with the boys. Except for me. I'd skipped a year, early on, and they had me in the boys' math class.

I know that Peter has been in fights, it's obvious. Whenever I see him in math, he's bruised, or limping, or something. He hasn't mentioned it, but I know that he knows I know. Peter understands how finely tuned I am to him, so finely tuned that I would immediately notice any slight changes. It's been fifteen years after all.

The school year passed by slowly and it was hard on all of us. We were all frustrated that we were still in England. None of us particularly enjoyed being in England and treated like children. We much preferred Narnia and adulthood.

~X~

The streets on the way to the train station were busy, but we still got there in time. Peter and I were ahead of everyone else, Edmund shortly behind us. Lucy and Susan were off buying snacks for the journey back.

Some boy bumped into Peter, setting off alarm bells in my mind. Peter had been rather rash lately. Then said boy tried to make him apologize. Peter hit him. I sighed before joining the fight myself, keeping a keen eye out for any authority figures.

I'd gotten in a few punches when Edmund joined the fight. That was when I noticed the soldiers. I ducked the boy's punch, dropping to the ground in fake tears. I'd had years of practice, I could cry on command. The soldier told them to act their age before approaching me warily.

"I'm sorry, officer," Peter said. "I'll take care of Kay." The soldier ignored him and made his way toward me.

"Dear, are you alright?"

"I-I'm f-fine," I stuttered.

"Now, would you like to tell me what happened?" I nodded, continuing to fake tears. This was too easy.

"P-Peter and I w-were w-walking to the t-train when the b-boy said s-something u-unpleasant about my honor. I-it made P-peter angry and he was j-just d-defending me. I didn't m-mean to cause any t-trouble. And my b-brother j-joined in when he h-heard." Edmund looks more like my brother than Peter's so I figured that would help.

"She's lying, sir!" the other boy yelled.

"Now, young man, why would a poor, clearly frightened, and upset girl lie about that?" the boy was flabbergasted. Peter and I walked off, a disapproving Susan following behind.

"Really, Peter? Was that necessary? And you, Kassie, why did you help him? You know better than to fight."

"I fought beside him for fifteen years, Susan. It's my instinct to help him. I'm sorry if that displeases you." She rolled her eyes as Peter explained why he was fighting.

"Ow!" Lucy yelled suddenly. It felt as if something was grabbing onto all of us. I tightened my grip on my suitcase and Peter's hand. All of us linked hands as the train station disappeared. We were in Narnia.

They were so excited that they ran off down the beach to the water. I dragged my suitcase with me, the objects inside clinking. I opened it, the objects glinting in the sunlight.

"You might want these," I told them, holding up one for them to see.

"Really, Kassia? You brought our crowns? How did you even get a hold of them?"

"Mum gave them to me. I've had them all year, in case we'd ever need them," I said as I put my golden circlet on my loose curls. "I was right. We did need them." We all hugged joyfully; glad to be back to Narnia.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," Edmund suddenly mused. I glanced up to see them, the crumbled remains of some once-grand building.


	8. I Really Don't Like Him

We set off to explore, Peter in the lead. I love him, but he's an overprotective fool. I can handle myself. Any one of us can. I imagine he's just worried that we are in an unknown place and unarmed.

Things looked slightly familiar and I had many flashbacks of dancing, balls, and dignitaries. I reached the conclusion at the same time Lucy did, we were in Cair Paravel. She placed us in front of what used to be our thrones and we figured it out. My grip on Peter's forearm tightened. How long had it been? Was everyone we knew dead?

"This wasn't an accident," Edmund stated. "Catapults. Cair Paravel was attacked." I gasped. What had happened to the beautiful Narnia we left? I glanced over to one of the walls to see that it was still intact.

"Peter!" I yelled. "The Treasure Room!" We rushed over there and pushed the stone wall aside. The magnificent room was still intact.

We lit Edmund's torch and traveled down the old stone steps. A torch was lit the old way, the way we used to light it. The room was essentially as we'd left it. There were five statues and six chests. One was as empty as it had always been. The younger three ran to theirs, opening it up and viewing their belongings. Peter hesitated, looking at the portrait of Aslan on a shield.

"How did He let this happen?" Peter whispered.

"He has His reasons, Peter. They may or may not be revealed to us. Aslan will come and help when He can. Until then, we will do as we must." He nodded and was finally ready to approach his chest. I went with him, but to my own. I lifted the lid, as I'd done many times before. Inside was a variety of dresses, along with my sword, shield, several daggers, and all of my jewelry.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter shall meet its death," Peter read off of Rhindon.

"When he shakes his mane," I continued. "We shall have spring again." The second part was on Raleigh, my sword. It's amazing that we didn't put all of those clues together before our courtship began.

"Everyone is gone. Everyone we knew," Lucy commented sadly. We kicked the boys out to change in peace. I chose a beautiful dark blue dress. It had sleeves that were tight until the elbow and flare out around my wrists. The corset top was gold, along with the embroidery on the skirt. I chose a dress that was more ideal for traveling; a billowing skirt would hinder movement.

Susan used gold clips that were found in my chest to pull back the front of my dark hair. It now curled loosely, hanging like a Queen's should. She added my circlet perfectly. I truly looked like a queen again. She and Lucy looked just as regal.

We exited to meet the boys. Peter emitted a gasp at my appearance, bowing just as he used to.

"You look exquisite, my queen," he said with a kiss to my right hand.

"You as well, my king," I replied. A commotion on the beach interrupted us; there was a boat in the water. A dwarf was being hoisted into the water by two humans. They were wearing identical armor. Susan aimed an arrow at one of them and shot, killing him instantly. The other escaped, dropping the dwarf into the water. Peter went after the dwarf and Edmund chased down the boat. I ran into the still-open Treasure Room and found a few blankets. I returned to find the ugly little dwarf using Peter's sword to fight Edmund.

I gave Peter the towel and the fight was over, the dwarf impressed.

"Hello, kind dwarf. I'm Queen Kassia, the Glorious." My family laughed and I had the feeling I'd missed something. I looked to Peter in confusion, which quickly turned to anger when he didn't answer. I quickly swung my sword toward his, disarming him.

"What are you doing, Kassia?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. I'm getting information, in the necessary way."

"You know I can beat you in a duel." I scoffed at his comment.

"Prove it." He picked up his sword and swung it at me without warning. I was expecting him to do just that.

I swung back, toward his abdomen, forcing him backward. His next blow, toward my left arm, was blocked.

"Is this smart?" I heard the dwarf say. "He could hurt her." I heard Edmund chuckle.

"For one, Peter would never hurt Kassia. He loves her more than anything. For another, Kassia wins every time, and not because Peter goes easy on her."

Peter managed a complicated move that I'd never quite managed. I didn't have the strength, as a woman. He disarmed me, his sword at my neck. I smirked and he looked alarmed. I suddenly kicked my leg out, knocking him to the ground. I landed on top of him; his sword a few feet away in the sand. I pulled the dagger out of my thigh sheath, pointing it at his neck.

"I win."

"You cheat." I leaned in closer, until our lips were almost touching.

"You love it," I whispered. He kissed me.

"I love you, does that count?" I stood, holding a hand to him.

"Close enough," I said as I helped him up. We looked up and didn't see anyone. We were completely alone.

"Susan?" I yelled. No one answered. Peter whistled; something I never quite managed to do. They all came out immediately to see what was going on.

"Where were you?"

"We were checking the Room for anything of use. We found these." Susan held up packs filled with blankets and traveling cloaks. That was really all there was in there that we could take.

We rowed in the boat for several hours before pulling to shore. Narnia was so still and quiet now. Nothing was as it used to be. The trees no longer moved.

Lucy was attached by a bear. Trumpkin shot it. Peter and I ran toward her, swords in hand. Lucy shielded her eyes in Peter's chest as Trumpkin cut the dead bear into hunks of meat.

We settled in for the night soon after. Peter's arms were around me for the first time in months. It has been a long time since I've slept in his arms. We awakened to the sound of a rustling. Lucy was walking toward the forest. Peter indicated silence and I quietly followed him. Lucy wandered through the woods, searching for something.

"Aslan?" She yelled. Peter ran up behind her and covered her mouth, while pulling her behind a bush. There was a minotaur and Peter went to fight it. I covered him, my sword in my hand. As he went to swing, a battle cry was yelled and I looked around.

A man, approximately my age, was swinging his sword at Peter. Peter stopped it, but the fight continued, neither really gaining any ground. Peter swung, he ducked. Rhindon was now stuck in a tree. The mysterious man had lost his sword and reached to pull Rhindon out of the tree. Peter grabbed a rock and I decided it was time for me to join the fight. I held Raleigh to his neck.

"Don't move," I growled.

"Stop!" Lucy yelled. I looked for her, hardly taking my eyes off of the mysterious man.

"Peter!" Susan yelled. "Kassia!"

"High King Peter?" the man whispered. "High Queen Kassia?" Peter grimaced. I took my sword away from his neck.

"Prince Caspian?" the man nodded. "We're here to help."

"I imagined you'd be older." I flinched. That was the wrong thing to say. Peter's so sensitive about his age, ever since we returned and he's a kid again.

"If you'd like, we can come back in a few years," Peter said, grabbing my hand and turning to walk away.

"No, No!" Caspian yelled. "It was just unexpected."

"Your majesties," A rather large mouse interrupted. "It is an honor to be in your presence. I've recently put my sword to use in securing weapons for your army."

"At least we know some of us can handle a weapon."

"Peter, stop." I whispered. "Caspian can handle a weapon just fine."

"He's not as good as you are."

"_You_ aren't as good as I am."

"That isn't the point, Kassia Rose!"

"Really? Then what is the point, Peter William?"

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled. "I hate it when you fight!"

"Do they fight often?" I heard Caspian ask. "That doesn't really sound like a strong marriage to me." My head snapped to him with a glare.

"You are right, Peter. I hate him too," I said, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Kassia, don't get petty," Susan reprimanded.

"Susan, don't act like anyone cares what you think." Susan looked hurt and I immediately felt bad, but I stormed off anyway.

"Where am I going?" I yelled. Reepicheep, the mouse, came up behind me.

"I apologized, Your Most Royal Majesty, but Aslan's How is that way."

"Will you lead me there, Most Noble Knight?" He accepted and I soon found my way to Aslan's How. The others hurried to catch up to us and managed it when I stopped abruptly. I looked around, awestruck.

"It is all so familiar," I whispered. Peter grabbed my hand again and I let him. We entered as a group, the six of us. It wasn't until we reached the drawings that I found out where we were.

There was one of the coronation, every detail accurate. Another showed the battle against the White Witch. A third was my wedding.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked.

"You mean, you don't know?" Caspian asked.

"That would be why we asked," I said sarcastically.

"Follow me." We did as he asked and soon found ourselves at the Stone Table. Oh. That explains it.

"When was this built?"

"Shortly after your disappearance. A faun, I think his name was Tumnus, came up with the idea."

"Your Majesties! Your Highness! Soldiers have been spotted. We need a plan." A sentry interrupted us. The remainder of our troops gathered around the Stone Table with us.

"We need to-" Peter began. Caspian interrupted.

"I think we should-" They glared at each other before Caspian relinquished control to Peter.

"We need to attack them before they attack us."

"That's mad! No one has ever taken the castle!"

"There's a first for everything."

"Think about it logically, Peter!" Susan yelled. "We could hole up in here for days."

"It isn't a fortress, Susan," Edmund said.

"I'm with you, Majesty," Reepicheep stated. Peter looked to me for my opinion.

"I don't know that it's the best plan," I started.

"Why is no one agreeing with me?" Peter interrupted.

"Will you let me finish?" Peter raised his hands in surrender. "Thank you. Peter, you know I'm always with you, no matter what. To be honest, they probably aren't going to expect an attack. As long as we stick to a rational plan, we should be fine. Surprise is on our side. We should use that to our advantage."

"Thank you, Kay." Peter smiled at me, glad I'd agreed with him.

"I'm still not sure."

"Listen here, Caspian," I snarled. "Do you have fifteen years experience leading an army?" he shook his head. "Do you have one of these?" I indicated my tiara. He shook his head again. "Then shut the hell up."

"Kassia!" Susan reprimanded.

"Look, Su, I'm sorry for my comment earlier. Caspian is just so nerve-wracking."

"You only dislike him because Peter does."

"Exactly. So, what is our plan?" A faun ran to get a sheet of parchment and a quill. We mapped out the plan for one of my most important battles in Narnia.


	9. The Usurper

Edmund's torch, that's the signal. We set off toward the Telmarine castle. Caspian insisted upon rescuing his professor and Peter let him. We figured it would be less effort to not argue with him.

I heard arguing voices as we reached Miraz's bedchambers. It sounded like…Caspian. What the bloody hell did that boy do?

"Caspian! What are you doing here?" Peter yelled as we entered. He had his sword on Miraz's neck. Miraz's wife was pointing a crossbow at the prince. I pulled a dagger out of my thigh sheath and one out of my boot. Susan had her bow pointed at the queen and Peter had his sword on Miraz.

"Did you kill my father?" Caspian growled.

"You said your brother died in his sleep!" Miraz's wife shouted.

"That's technically not a lie." Anger overcame me and I threw a dagger at Miraz, landing in his shirt, pinning it to the wall behind him.

"You missed, little girl."

"My name is High Queen Kassia and I did not miss," I told him angrily. I took out another and Peter handed me a third. I threw it straight to my right, without looking. It stuck in the wood of his wardrobe. I walked over to pull it out.

"Shoot, Pruniprismia," Miraz said to his wife.

"Why did you kill your brother?"

"For the same reason you are going to pull that trigger. So our son can be king! And so that he's not fatherless like poor Caspian over here." Miraz was unable to pull my dagger out of the wall. He ripped his shirt and fell through the window. I ran over there and quickly yanked it out of the wall.

"Let's go," Peter commanded.

"You need to call it off!" Caspian yelled.

"There's no time. We can still do this." We ran past Edmund, who was fighting a guard. I threw another dagger and killed him.

"Thanks, Kass!" Ed yelled.

"Anytime, go to your post!" He scurried off and I kept running. We raised the gate to let the Narnians in. The entire time, a sense of dread didn't leave my stomach.

They had just entered the gate when it happened. The Telmarines were out and we had to fight them. I drew Raleigh as Peter drew Rhindon. We always fight together, back to back. We occasionally are separated, but rarely.

I cut through many Telmarines, but there were too many. We couldn't fight them all.

"Peter, look out!" Edmund yelled. I looked up to see archers pointing bows at Peter. Edmund's presence distracted him and they turned to shoot him. Crap.

The Minotaur ran toward where Miraz stood on a balcony, just watching.

"Susan!" I yelled, flinging my foot toward her. It knocked her opponent backwards and Glenstorm killed him.

"Thanks, Kass!"

"Welcome, Su!" We continued fighting. At one point, Peter ran from me, to where Miraz was. He stopped, realizing there was nothing we could do.

"Fall back! We need to retreat!" he yelled, though it pained him to say so. I ran to him. Susan was pulled onto Glenstorm's back. They rode through the gate. A minotaur was holding the gate open. There were three horses being led to me by Caspian. One had the professor, another Caspian, the third was empty. He gave it to Peter and Peter pulled me up behind him.

"Get out!"

We managed to get under the gate in time, but many didn't. They were trapped. They were going to die. Peter stalled behind for a minute and my grip on his waist tightened.

"Peter!" Susan yelled. "Come on!" The drawbridge was raising, we would be caught too if we didn't leave. Peter got the horse to canter and we followed the remaining Narnians. I had no idea where Edmund was.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, comforting both of us.

"I love you," I whispered, gently kissing his neck. I didn't say anything false like, 'It's going to be okay,' or 'Everything's going to be alright.' That's not what Peter needed.

"I love you too, Kay," he replied, his voice cracking.

"Where's Edmund?" I asked, seriously worried. I asked loudly enough that most of the army could hear me.

"I don't know, Kay," Peter answered.

"Up here, Kass!" I heard. I glanced up to see a gryphon. Edmund was waving to me from it. I breathed a sigh of relief.

~X~

It was dawn when we arrived back at the How. Trumpkin was injured, Lucy had to use her cordial. You could see that it hadn't gone well from the looks on our faces. Glenstorm's wife cried as she saw us, many of her sons were dead.

"What happened?" Lucy asked us.

"Ask him," Peter and I growled simultaneously.

"It wasn't my fault! You could have called it off!" Caspian defended himself.

"No, we couldn't have," I said.

"Because of you, there wasn't enough time," Peter continued.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Caspian!" I yelled. "Have you no sympathy? Can't you see we feel badly enough as it is?"

"I am not the one who abandoned Narnia!"

"You invaded Narnia!" Peter snarled. "Narnia is better off without all of you!" They raised their swords and went at each other. Lucy stopped them and Caspian stormed off to the How. Nikabrik chased after him. That's odd, Nikabrik hates Caspian.

"Peter, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Trumpkin is fine. The army is coming. We have time to prepare."

"No, Peter, Caspian! My feelings have never been wrong. We have to go. Now!" he nodded and we set off into the How.

We got there in time to see a hag, Nikabrik and a werewolf. The White Witch was in a sheet of ice in an archway.

"Just one drop, Son of Adam."

"Caspian!" Susan yelled. We all rushed in. Peter went after Caspian and I helped Edmund with the werewolf. It was dead when I realized that Peter was now stuck, staring at the witch.

"Peter!" I yelled. He didn't turn around. I ran to him, somehow ending up inside the circle.

"Just one drop, Peter. That's all I need. All of this will be over," she said. His hand stayed by his side.

"Your blood will work as well, daughter of eve. You can't do this alone." Our hands started to stretch toward her. There was a sound of metal and the ice cracked.

"I know, you had it sorted," Edmund said.

"Thank you," I whispered. The others gathered the bodies of the wolf, hag, and Nikabrik. Peter stayed staring at the ground. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the Stone Table.

"Kassia, why isn't He here? Why is it so hard to follow Him this time?"

"Aslan has a plan, Peter. There's nothing we can do about it. I believe that. I really do. And I know that you do too. You've got to." Lucy walked in. She sat on his other side.

"You're lucky, you know."

"How do you mean?"

"You've seen him. I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof. Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him."

"Pete, you'd better come quickly." The army was advancing and there were many of them. We'd never fought so many, not with so few troops.

Our original plan was to send Lucy to find Aslan. Susan was to go with her.

"We need a battle plan," Peter said. Caspian and the Professor were sitting off to the side.

"There's an old tradition, it might be of some help to us. It should stall them."

"Tell me what it is."

~X~

"This is so much fun!" I yelled as I jumped up and down on our way to Miraz's camp. There were three of us.

"I, Peter, by gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood do hereby challenge the Usurper, Miraz, to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender," Edmund read.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund…"

"It's King."

"Excuse me?"

"It's King Edmund. Just King. Peter's the High King." Edmund used his persuasion to get them to agree.

"Ed, I'm going to go outside and get some air."

"You let a woman talk to you with such disrespect?" Miraz asked.

"Kassia is High Queen of Narnia, Lady of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands and wife to the High King. She has more titles than I do." The soldiers were very…primitive.

"What's a woman doing armed? And alone?" one of them said to me.

"This woman is High Queen of Narnia," I said. "And she's most likely better than you at swordsmanship."

"Let's just see, shall we." I smiled, stupid man. I pulled out my sword and the fight began.

He blundered at me, more power than grace. I blocked. Many men had gathered to watch.

"Kassia! What on Earth are you doing?" Edmund yelled. "This is exactly why Peter didn't want you to come!"

"I know what I'm doing, Edmund!" I continued to fight the man, I had the advantage. I disarmed him and bowed.

"See you on the battlefield. Let's go, Ed." We got back soon.

"Why is your dress torn, Kay?" Peter asked. Then it hit him. "You didn't."

"Come on, Peter. We have to put on armor. I'll explain on the way." I changed into a battle dress. It was red and had armor on it. I left my circlet on my head. Hopefully I don't lose it.

"It's time, Peter," Edmund said. "He's here."


	10. Secret Sorrows in My Past

Peter walked out, Edmund and I on either side of him.

"Good luck, I love you," I whispered in his ear as I hugged him.

"There's still time to surrender."

"Feel free," Peter, ever the fighter, retorted.

"How many more have to die?"

"Just one!" Peter attacked, Miraz blocked. Neither got the advantage. Peter slashed at his legs, drawing blood. Miraz and Peter had both lost their swords, but Peter still had his shield.

Miraz punched my husband, making me gasp. He stepped on the shield and Peter grunted in pain.

"Does his majesty need a respite?" Miraz asked mockingly.

"Five minutes?"

"Three." Peter ran to me and I hugged him tightly. He gasped in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He was lying and I knew it. Susan and Caspian came through the trees on a horse.

"Lucy?" Peter asked.

"She got through." I sighed in relief. "With a little help."

"Thank you," he said to Caspian.

"You better get up there, in case it gets ugly," I said to Susan. She nodded and left.

"Keep smiling," she advised Peter. He smiled and the Narnians cheered.

"I think it's dislocated," he said as Edmund examined his arm.

"If we die here, what do you think happens back home?"

"Don't think about that!" I reprimanded.

"Ah!" Peter whispered as Edmund popped his arm back in place.

"Thanks." Edmund nodded and Peter stood. He refused his helmet. Miraz refused his too. They fought for a while and Peter was winning. Miraz called for mercy and Peter gave it to him. As he was walking back to us, Miraz jumped up behind him.

"Look out!" several voices yelled at once. He turned and subdued Miraz again. He pointed Miraz's own sword at his neck and then slowly lowered it.

"Look, the little boy king is too cowardly to take a life."

"It's not mine to take." He offered the sword to Caspian. Caspian and Miraz said some things and Caspian shoved the sword into the ground.

All of a sudden, Miraz was on the ground, dead. An arrow like Susan's was in his side.

"They've killed him! They've murdered our King!" That stupid lord yelled. I threw a dagger, killing one of Miraz's men.

"Get ready!" Caspian ran into the How. Peter, Ed, and I stood strong, facing the oncoming army. Peter started the countdown.

"One," Peter whispered and the countdown began. Once we'd reached ten, the ground in front of us fell and our army started to advance. Many of the Telmarine army fell into the hole and the Narnians attacked them.

Many from both sides had died, but there were many more Telmarines. We didn't stand a chance, unless Lucy got Aslan. The archers were shooting and Peter and I were fighting as well as we could.

I hated the bloodshed, I really did. Later tonight, we'd all go and cry about it, but right now we didn't have time. I glanced back behind me. Caspian and Edmund were doing well enough on their own.

"Peter, there are too many."

"I know. I'll call it off."

"Retreat!" he yelled. "Back to the How!" As we were doing just that, catapults released massive boulders and closed off the entrance. The archers were shaken, but fine. Susan started to fall, but Trumpkin caught her. She landed on the rock behind us and came over.

We stood strong, Peter and I in the middle, with Susan and Caspian on one side. Edmund was on the other with Trumpkin. The Telmarines were still advancing in mass, but we continued to fight. It was not doing much good, we were losing badly.

I screamed out as a pair of arms grabbed me. I looked back to see a soldier. There were three of them, one on my left, right, and behind me. The one behind me released my arms and told his men to back away while holding a dagger to my neck. My dagger.

"Everybody stop!" Peter yelled.

"Ah, High King Peter. I have something of yours. Your army surrenders for her life." My eyes widened. Peter would do it, but I couldn't let him. I shook my head slightly. He wasn't holding my arms any longer so I slowly reached for my daggers. I grabbed one and threw them into the bodies of the men on the sides. They fell with a silent scream.

The metal got closer to my neck, drawing a slight amount of blood.

"Don't do it, Peter!"

"Shut up!" the man growled. "And watch your hands, girl."

"I'm older than you." I was. He looked to be about mid-twenties. Mentally, I was thirty-two. He growled again. Peter looked pained, and then blood splattered the back of my dress and got in my braid. I could also feel it on the back of my neck. The grip on the knife loosened and I turned around.

Caspian stood behind me with his sword outstretched. The man's head was on the ground and so was his body. I ran to Caspian and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

"It was no problem, Queen Kassia." I smiled slightly.

"You can call me Kassia. Or even Kassie, if you'd like." He looked surprised. Peter ran up and pulled me into his arms, ignoring the blood splatters.

"I love you," he whispered. "Are you okay?" He looked at my neck. There was a small scratch, it would heal.

"I love you too, Peter. And I'm just fine. Thanks to Caspian." Peter turned to Caspian. I could see that he didn't hate him anymore either.

"I can't thank you enough."

"It's okay, sire." Caspian sure knew how to be proper when it was expected of him.

"Please, call me Peter."

"Peter, we've got to keep fighting." The Telmarines were still coming. We headed farther into the battle, leaving death in our wake. We were strong, five of the six kings and queens of Narnia.

Caspian was laying on the ground, a man above him. I could save him, but I would lose my last dagger. Otherwise, we'd never make it to him in time. I prepared to throw, but a branch or a root shot out and pulled the man away.

"Peter, the trees!" Susan yelled. "Lucy did it!" The Telmarines realized that the trees would beat them and they retreated to the Ford at Beruna. We followed and saw them stop abruptly. A little girl stood alone on the bridge. Lucy pulled out her dagger as the Telmarines decided to cross.

Aslan appeared behind her. They hesitated again, but still kept moving. Aslan roared and the water swelled up, swallowing the men. Lord Sopespian was the last to be devoured by the roaring water-creature. It was a man, sort of. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it lived in the river. The remaining Telmarines surrendered and we left them to our army.

I crossed the bridge first and pulled Lucy into a tight hug.

"Kassie? Why are you covered in blood?"

"I was held as a hostage and Caspian cut his head off." I didn't know that Peter would like me telling her that, but I never lie to Lucy.

"Is that why you have a small cut on your windpipe?"

"Yes." She pulled out her cordial.

"No, Lu. I'm fine. Peter has a cut on his face too, mine is no worse than his." She nodded and put it away again.

The five of us that weren't previously with Aslan bowed. Peter, Caspian, Edmund, and I put our swords point down to the ground.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." We all rose, except for Caspian. Peter gripped me tightly, afraid that, if he let me go, he'd lose me. I wasn't complaining. I, too, needed the reassurance that he was alive.

~X~

Today is Caspian's coronation. It was a beautiful ceremony; Peter and I crowned him. Caspian announced he would be rebuilding Cair Paravel with our help.

Then Aslan came to us.

He told us he wanted to talk to us, the three elder of us.

"My children, I have come to tell you something."

"You can tell us anything."

"You must tell the Narnians of the world you came from. I'm going to offer for the Telmarines to return there."

"Why just tell them?" Susan asked. "Why not just send us back?"

"Because I need you here, in Narnia." Susan hugged him.

"Oh, thank you, Aslan. May I go tell Lucy and Edmund?"

"Do as you wish. I'd like to speak to your elder brother and sister alone." She ran off.

"Susan has troubling times ahead of her. You will stay in Narnia, but only for a few years. Susan will need you once you return. You'll need to tell her the truth about what happened last time you returned from Narnia."

"Why? No, Aslan, Susan can't go through that," I exclaimed.

"She has to. It will be good for Narnia. She belongs with Caspian."

"We'll help her through it," Peter told him before leading me off.

We attended the parties, played our roles. Then, we started to run hand in hand to our rooms.

"Where are you going?" Caspian yelled after us.

"Every time I drag them to a party, they disappear for days afterwards. They claim its stress relief."

"Why don't you just force them out?"

"I tried that, once. I don't want to give the details, it's not very proper of me, but basically, they weren't decent. And it was all an act to make me angry."

"That's…disturbing. I'm sorry you had to see that, Your Majesty."

"Again, call me Susan."

"Would you like to dance, Susan?"

"They're gonna get married," I sang to Peter. "And you're going to approve."

"I don't want to!" He growled at me. Peter was fiercely protective of his sisters.

"Peter, you like Caspian now. He saved my life, remember."


	11. For The Last Time

_ I hate this stupid castle,_ I thought as I looked around me. I was lost.

Again.

It's been a year since we stayed in Narnia and I _really_ needed to find Susan. Today was the day. I promised almost fourteen years ago that I would discuess this with her and I will.

I just really didn't want to.

To be honest, I don't want to think about Susan's private relations with Caspian. I love them both, but that thought really creeps me out.

I finally found the door and I knocked gently. Lucy answered.

"Hello, Kass. She's freaking out."

"I panicked too, Lu. May I speak to Susan alone?" Lucy nodded and left, her bridesmaid's dress billowing behind her. Lucy was going to be Susan's maid of honor.

Today was Susan's wedding day.

When I entered the room, Susan was apcing. Her dress wasn't on, her hair was half-done, and she had no cosmetics on her face. I put my hands on her shoulders, pushing gently, but firmly.

"Sit."

"I don't have time. I have to finish getting ready!"

"Susan Elizabeth Pevensie, sit your ass down."

"Looks like somebody inherited Peter's language," she bit back, but she did as told.

"Very funny. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Everything! What if he doesn't love m? What if I screw up my vows? What about the wedding night?"

"Su, I promised years ago that I would discuess this with you on your wedding day." I grabbed a glass of water that a maid brought me. "Why don't I help you finish preparing while we talk?"

Susan agreed and I expertly twisted her hair until it was in an elegant bun.

"Caspian loves you. It's as simple as that. Peter and I wouldn't let you marry him if he didn't. Secondly, don't worry. Everything will be fine." She hugged me, making me halt that light makeup application.

"And the third?"

"It's okay to be scared. I was. Of course, you have me. I had no one. What I really wanted was my mother and my sisters."

"You are my sister." I smiled.

"It's nothing to worry about. Trust me. You'll feel nervous, terrified, and worried, but also anticipation, joy, and love. It's indescribable. Just go with it. Everything will be okay." She hugged me again.

"Thanks, Kass. I never would have been ready without you." And ready she was. Susan looked beautiful. Her gown was very similar to my own wedding gown, but more extravagant.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it to see my husband.

"You look incredible, lovely." I kissed his cheek. "Are you ready?" Susan nodded with a look of steely determination on her face.

She was ready.

~X~

Two years later, Susan made the announcement. She was with child. I was scared for her. What if she lost the baby when we went home?

Her pregnancy went well. Although, many have realized that Queen Susan was _anything_, but gentle. She yelled and screamed at everybody. She broke Caspian's hand when she was in labor.

Rillian William, a beautiful name for a beautiful boy.

~X~

A year after Rillian's birth, Aslan came back. Peter and I knew what it meant. Lucy and Edmund were upset. We weren't coming back. Luc and Edmund could, but Peter, Susan, and I would have to learn to live in England.

The goodbyes were tearful. Susan screamed and she cried. She was losing her husband and her child. Peter and I had to pull her through the portal. Once we were at the station, Susan broke. She collapsed into my arms, crying.

She cried the whole way back to Finchley.

Peter carried her to her bed. Helen was alarmed at her daughter's tears, but I gave some excuse. Then, I went upstairs to find Peter.

It was time to tell Susan the truth.

~X~

"Susan," I whispered. I climbed into bed with my sister. Peter and I crawled under the covers on either side of her.

"Leave me alone, Kassia. I want to be alone."

"I'll leave you alone. Su, I promise. Can I tell you something first?"

"If you must."

"Peter and I had been married for twelve years when I found out I was with child. I was thirty, so I wasn't too worried."

"You were pregnant?"

"Please, Su, don't interrupt." Peter began. "We wanted to wait a few months to tell you. Four months along and we were finally going to tell you. We planned to do it during lunch, but Lu came in." He paused.

"She told us the white stag had been spotted. I made Peter let me go. When we entered the wardrobe, I was separated from you." Susan was listening intently.

"Kassia wasn't really sick. We faked it so we could grieve. Not even her mom knows."

"Why didn't we tell you? We didn't want to put you through the pain we were feeling."

"I wondered why you were married for eighteen years with no children."

"We're telling you now because we want you to know that you can always talk to us. We'll understand. We'll leave you alone." We got up to leave.

"Please don't." Susan's voice stopped us. Peter got Edmund and Lucy. We all crawled into bed, supporting Susan.

~X~

Helen Pevensie walked into her middle daughter's bedroom, for she now views Kassia as a daughter. She hadn't heard from the eldest three since they got back. Lucy and Edmund disappeared two hours ago.

Susan was alsppe in the middle, dried tear tracks on her face. Kassia was talking in her sleep to Susan's right. She was mumbling things like "King, Queen, and Narnia." Also, "Rillian." Lucy was half on top of Kassia, her hand on Susan's stomach.

Peter was to Susan's left. He had his arms around her, protecting her. That's what they were all doing, protecting Susan. Edmund's leg was across Peter, barely touching his older sister.

~X~

Peter and I are going to Dad's; to study for our college entrance exams. Susan is going to America. Edmund and Lucy are staying with their Aunt and Uncle.

We all hate it. We've never been separated for so long.

Peter and I married before they left. We were eighteen now.

Two months later, Peter and I were in the library when we heard it. A crash, from upstairs. We raced up there to see a girl. She was about fourteen. Her red hair matched her red bloodshot eyes. She'd been crying.

"Who are you?"

"Who are _you_? Where am I? Last thing I knew, I was on the beach and with Edmund. Where is Edmund?" I knelt down beside her.

"Edmund is my brother-in-law. He's with our Aunt and Uncle. Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Avaya, Edmund's wife. And I know who you are. You're the High King and Queen.


End file.
